Just Smile
by Mega-Melfina
Summary: COMPLETE An alternate ending to Final Fantasy X. Yuna dies, and Tidus is a summoner. Please read and review.
1. Always Smile

Final Fantasy X - Just Smile 

I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, Squaresoft does.

Intro

A summoner is like Spira's ray of light. I've learned to smile when I'm feeling sad, you know?  
Just smile.  
She'd keep the tears inside and just. . . smile.

Torches glowed orange in the bustling night. Villagers moved about, whispering excitedly to one another. Today, almost nine years after the Calm, a new summoner was born. To fight Sin and bring the Calm once again. They waited impatiently for the summoner to emerge from the small home in the center of town. It was time to see the new summoner. It was time for him to fight. It was finally time for another long Calm, so Spira could once again be at peace.

"I can't become a guardian again! After so many battles. . .so many deaths."  
"I can't do it without you two."  
"We can't see you die too, ya? I've seen enough."  
"Then you know why I have to do this."  
There was silence.

End of Intro.


	2. Forgotton Deaths

Final Fantasy X - Just Smile 

Look at the intro for disclaimer rights. Disclaimer rights: I don'town Final Fantasy. Obviously.

Chapter One

Silence swept over the bustling village as the curtains parted and the summoner stepped out. Dressed in plain, full-length robes, he moved out slowly, followed by two figures, shadowed in the dark. The summoner stopped before a lit fire in the dirt, his spiky blonde hair illuminated in the small light. His followers stopped at either side of him, grim expressions darkening their features. Neither of them looked pleased.  
"Please, show us!!" A voice called out from the crowd anxiously. The summoner nodded, glancing around the small sea of villagers. Each expression held that gleam of hope and awe in their eyes. Were they looking at the summoner to bring the next Calm? Moving his arms in a graceful arc,the summonerbrought them down in front of his face. With a sigh, a bright light appeared above in the starry night sky. A thin beam of the light came down out of it, landing near the male summoner. A huge, tan- colored bird came down from the light in the sky. Landing gracefully, it settled beside the summoner's side to preen its feathers. He pet it quietly, eyes glazed, looking into the fire. The crowd around him cheered.  
"Lord Tidus, a summoner is born!" A tear slipped down the pale cheek of the woman next to him, smearing her dark colored makeup. The man on the other side of Tidus shook his head sadly, looking at the woman. Tidus smiled at the villagers.  
Just smile.

Sitting back in the small home that was recently built, Tidus sat quietly in Wakka's wicker chair with the soft cushion, listening to the voices of Lulu and Wakka. He could make out very few of their heated words.  
". . .can't die!" He knew they were arguing about him. Being his guardian. Like they were to Yuna. He let himself drown them out and float back to the past as he rocked himself quietly.  
_ "I've done it. I've become a summoner." I didn't see it then, but with those words, the room became solemn. Even Kimarhi, the stoic Ronso, looked devastated. I didn't understand. I was so naïve. I thought it was something good, something special._

He came back to the present as Lulu and Wakka approached him, Lulu with smeared eyes. Wakka had his arm around her protectively.  
"Tidus. . .do you haveta do this?" Tidus nodded, trying to avoid theirsad, knowingeyes. "Why, ya? Why you?" Wakka shook his head in vain,. Lulu remained silent, looking at the ground, trying to brush the tears from her eyes.  
"Because. . .maybe I can beat Sin forever." Lulu looked up, no longer worried about him seeing her cry, a stricken look on her face.  
"What? How?" She nearly shouted at him.  
"It's too long to explain. Please, trust me. I need you both with me. Will you come?" Tidus pleaded, his eyes searching their souls. In his mind, he saw Yuna's face...pleading with him. Wakka looked at Lulu.  
"I will. But I don't think Lulu should, you know?" Lulu scoffed.  
"Where would you be without me? I'm going." A small smile came to Tidus' face.  
"Thank you." He stepped forward, hugging first Wakka, then embracing Lulu. "I am going to bed. Leave tomorrow?"  
"Yes." Lulu agreed. Tidus retreated into a side guest room, closing the door behind him. Wakka and Lulu stared at the door, both unable to speak.  
"He's so different, ya?" Wakka finally broke the silence. Lulu nodded quietly in agreement.  
"But you know why." She said plainly. Wakka nodded sadly, reaching for Lulu's hand.  
"I feel like I failed, ya know?"  
"You did all you could." She squeezed Wakka's hand tenderly. They retured to the den, where the sat together quietly, until they were finally able to sleep.


	3. Past Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. I'm not a millionaire.

Chapter Two

The beautiful dawn brought with it a certain dread for Wakka and Lulu. The two awoke together, still holding each other from the night before. Getting dressed and ready to leave was a struggle. Neither of them really wanted to do it. Tidus just smiled at themand told them the beautiful sunrise was a good sign. He had changed, become stronger. Like Yuna.  
"I'd like to ask Cid if wecan use his airship. Is that alright with you guys?" They nodded in unison. It would be easier then traveling on foot. Wakka felt his feet sigh in relief.  
"Shall we head to Kilika then?" Again, the silent nod. Tidus sighed, scratching his head. It was a gesture that had stayed with him throughout the ordeal of Yuna's pilgrimage.  
"Then, we're off."  
Cid greeted them warmly, taking the time to grasp each of their hands heartily. The airship was cool inside, and the crew was talking animatedly. The group earned smiles from them all.  
"Can I speak to Tidus - privately?" Cid seemed to demand rather then ask when they were settled in. Lulu nodded, and Tidus looked warily to her. Tidus followed Cid off the bridge, heavy robes swishing behind him. The doors closed with finality. Wakka wondered what was going on. He sat down on a nearby crate to wait for Tidus to return. Lulu came over and sat near him, sighing from her heart. It was going to be a long and difficult journey.

The gray room was empty, save a few blue and white blitzballs. The Al Bhed Physchs who usually trained here were gone. The room seemed to lay dormant. Tidus looked to Cid, who had sat down on a crate in the center. Tidus looked at him again, confused expressions flickering across his face. There was also a little fear in his eyes. He and Cid had a bad fight years ago, a fight that came with the Calm everyone wanted.

_Tidus limped onto the airship, head down and shoulders slumped. He walked behind the rest of the group, tears sparkling in his crystal blue eyes. His eyes betrayed him. They made him look so old, and yet so young.  
"TIDUS!!!" He lifted his head quickly enough to see a fist flying at his face. It hit him square on the side of the nose. He felt the dull throb and the blood dripping down, but he didn't care. He fell backwards onto the floor. Without moving his body, he fixed his teary eyes on the ceiling of the airship. The tears ran down his face, mixing with the blood pouring from his nose.  
"You! You killed her! You let her die! You...you BASTARD!" Cid sent a few more hard kicks to Tidus' ribs. Tidus lay on the floor, curled into the smallest ball he could make, yet accepting the pain. He felt the kicks, his ribs cracking and bruising. The crew watched, frozen in their places.  
"Vydran! Cdub!" Rikku rushed back on the bridge, followed by Wakka. Wakka grabbed Cid's arms, knocking him to the floor. The Al Bhed pilots and crew snapped out of their reverie. They rushed over, keeping Cid pinned to the ground. They looked at Tidus, mouths agape. He lay on the floor, blood pooling around his body from his nose and a bone protruding from his arm. Rikku moved to Tidus' side, rummaging in her pockets.  
"Hang on Tidus! I've got a potion somewhere!"  
"No." His voice broke the hysteria. Everyone stilled, including Cid. Tidus looked up at the group of people, wihout sitting up.They blurred in and out of focus. Blood and tears turned his face into something unrecognizable. Rikku gasped and wiped at his face with a white handkerchief.  
"I deserve this. I let her die. . .I let her die. . .Yuna. . ." His voice cracked and tears flooded out of his eyes, running rivers down his faceclearing a path through some ofthe blood. Cid moved forward, shaking away from Wakka and his crew. He bent near Tidus, sorrow in his spiraled eyes.  
"I. . .I'm sorry son. I-I know you love her more then any of us. You. . .you didn't let her die. No one of you did." Cid tried to smile, but small tears came instead. He embraced Tidus gently. They stayed like that for moments, until Tidus passed out on Cid's shoulder. The crew moved him carefully to a small cot where he lay for weeks, refusing healing until he naturally did so. Lulu carefully set his bones, including his nose, arm, and ribs. Cid visited daily, sitting by his bedside, without speaking. _

"Tidus? Hey, Tidus!" Tidus re-entered the present, look up at Cid with his perpetually sad blue eyes. Cid looked at him with worry.  
"Sorry." He murmured softly, trying to bring a smile to his lips. They trembled slightly, but as Tidus thought of his duty, it came out strong. Cid looked uncomfortable and shifted him weight on the crate.  
"I. . .I told Rikku about your pilgrimage. She says she's going with you, and you can't stop her." Tidus smiled, genuinely this time, chuckling a little.  
"I knew she'd say that." Cid smiled back. He rose off the crate and stretched.  
"Tidus. . .have a safe journey." Tidus nodded and turned to leave and find Rikku on the airship. As the door closed, a tear slipped down Cid's stubbly cheek. He brushed it away angrily.  
"Crazy kid..."

End.


	4. Restless Memories

Again, again: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Chapter Three

Rikku sat with Lulu and Wakka on the bridge, pouring them a hot Al Bhed drink from a mauve thermos.  
"It's lrye!" She said excitedly, waving her arms and nearly burning Wakka's tan hand. Lulu laughed a little. She had forgotten how fun it was to be around Rikku. Wakka sat on the floor, sipping his drink, leaning heavily against the wall. One of his callused hands rested on Lulu's leg. Lulu was beginning a conversation with Rikku, talking about how Rikku had fallen behind on her magic studies. Rikku just giggled at her.  
"I'm going to be myself, remember? I'm not ready to be as grown up as you!" She and Lulu shared a giggle. However, they fell silent as the doors opened and Tidus shuffled in. He smiled a little at them.  
"I'm still not used to walking in these huge robes." He was right. He shuffled around slowly, unable to walk correctly in the heavy clothes. Lulu and Wakka laughed a little, but Rikku jumped to her feet, beginning to flail her arms uselessly.  
"I still haven't thought of anything! You can't do this!"  
"But I have thought of something." Rikku's mouth fell open and she was still. Lulu and Wakka sat, gazing at Tidus with curious eyes, wondering if now he would tell his plan to kill Sin - forever. But Tidus merely smiled at them.  
"Let's head for Kilika." He nodded to the pilot and turned to sit next to Wakka. Wakka offered him a sip of his lrye, and Tidus took it gratefully. Rikku simply stared after him, too speechless to even argue.

They arrived at Kilika around noon time. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, and it beamed down on the small village. Kilika had been re-built beautifully. The homes were perfect and the bridges and docks sturdy. The water sparkled. This was a place that was free of suffering. Seymour was wrong about Spira. It was a land of hope. Tidus remembered the hope they all had, the hopethat Sin came and took from them when it destroyed Kilika. So many villagers...dead. He remembered...theyasked Yunato sendthier loved ones to the Farplane. That was one of his clearest memories.

_Yuna took out her rod and began to walk on the clear water. Underneath, bodies were wrapped in brown cloths, adorned with flowers. Tidus remembered he felt sick, looking at the infant sized bundles. And then, Yuna began to dance. Water lifted her up, and dancing, the tears cascading down her face, but she was smiling. . ._

Tidus shook the memories out of his head. They weren't things he really wanted to think about right now. He instead focused on the crowd welcoming him, cheering for him. There were tears and laughing; mingled feelings of joy, sadness, and hope. Tidus smiled at them, and bowed. The people clapped as he and his three guardians passed through them and head for Kilika Woods. Tidus made sure he smiled at each and every one of the people as he passed. He remember, a summoner's smile is a ray of hope.

The shade from the trees felt good on Tidus' face, after walking through the midday sun. He walked in the lead, surrounded protectively by his guardians. It wasn't a hard walk, they were well trained and the monsters were weak. The walk was actually nice. Tidus had trouble fighting in his robes, but Rikku's speed, coupled with Lulu and Wakka's new combined magic Blitzball attack kept the fiends at bay.  
"Tidus, aren't you gonna tell us?" Rikku asked from behind curiously.  
"It's too long to explain." He said again. "You'll just have to see." Rikku sighed.  
"Man, Tidus, that's not fair! You're just like Auron!" Tidus smiled at that, remembering back when he and Auron were the one's protecting.

_"Hey, you know something! Spill the beans!" Rikku ordered. Auron just smiled. Auron and Rikku got along well, despite all their arguing. Tidus knew that Rikku had a crush on the older man. But that was before - before any of them knew he was really dead - an unsent._

Tidus turned and continued walking to the temple, ignoring Rikku's high-pitched begging and pleading along the way. Finally, the huge temple loomed before them. Hundreads of stairs led to it. Tidus remembered when he, Wakka, and Aurochs were going to race up. But Yuna cheated and started first, and won. He chuckled a little, seeing Wakka smiling as well. It was a good memory for all of them. He began running up the stone stairs, reliving that moment and nothing else.

End.


	5. Spirit of the Heart

Chapter Four 

The three guardians waited in the round room outside the Chamber of the Fayth at Kilika Temple, the Temple of Fire. There was another room above, where Tidus sat glassy-eyed. A fayth spoke in his ear, a young man who wore the Crusader outfit. He disappeared into Tidus' chest willingly, a grimace on his face. Tidus took a deep breath and shakily righted himself. The spirit of fire now lay within him, glowing with intensity. He could feel Ifrit within him, laying dormant.  
Back on the airship, Tidus rested quietly on a small cot. He was undressed completely, with two small blankets over him. After he acquirred Ifrit, Lulu demanded he rest.Exhausted, he took her advice gratefully. Now, lying on the cot, he could look out the small window. Outside, the night sky with stars whipped by. He sat up then, tan chest seeming to glow in the darkness. From his pile of robes on the floor near him, he withdrew a blue sphere. He held it up close to his face, pressing a small gold button to turn it on.  
"Hi everyone. This is really.weird." He spoke to the sphere, scratching his head.  
"Well, I guess you'll want to know - everything. But first I want to say - take her everywhere. Let her see everything. Protect her. Be there for her. Don't let her get into mischief!" He laughed a little.  
"You'll understand. Come seeme at the Farplane." He turned off the sphere and tucked it back into the robes. He had nothing else to say for now. When the time came, he would tell them everything. He lay back down, feeling sleepy. He fell into a deep slumber, preparing his body for the next temple.

Morning brought them close to Luca, able to see the huge blitzball stadium. Two teams played in the water, having a practice match. Tidus watched until other building blocked the view. Longing for the sport lay in his chest, but he chased it away. He had other duties now, and they were much more important.They then flew over Mi'hen Highroad, scaring chocobos down the path with a frenzied "Wark!". Rikku laughed and clapped her hands gleefully as they scurried in every which way. Tidus enjoyed the laugher and smiles, and had to admit it was refreshing seeing a chocobo running at full speed. Rikku then pointed out every little object to Lulu above Mushroom Rock Road. Lulu nodded to everything she said, only half-listening to her excited speech. Finally, the lightning temple of Djose appeared from behind brown rock. The laughter and chatting ceased as the group prepared to disembark. The airship began its descent into the plains of dirt and Tidus rose, ready to do anything to acquire the power of thunder. He was ready.

The cave of trials was no problem for the experienced team. They had conquered it before; the second time was only simpler. Within minutes they were in the round room, where the sounds and songs of the Fayth echoed in their minds. Tidus walked through the sturdy door leading to the statue of the lighting aeon. The other stood, and waited. He turned to them, nodding, before dissapearing into the next Chamber of the Fayth.

The spirit of Ixion was strong. Tidus pleaded and prayed and the spirit finally entered his heart, where it's stormy power lay dormant. Tidus took this moment to rest, and gather his thoughts.  
"Yuna. . .the only reason I can do this is you. . ." He stood up before the memories could take him over painfully. With a heavy heart and a tired soul, he made his way carefully back to his party.

End.


	6. Tired of Crying

Chapter Five 

Tidus was back in the room set up for him, lying on the cot. Torment roared within him, within his chest and his spirit. The torment that he had to carry because he was a summoner. He could hear the Fayth within him, screaming, cursing Sin, crying over loved ones, laughing crazily. He thought he was going mad.  
"How did Yuna do it?!" He shouted aloud, sitting up, challenging the Gods. He received no answer. He lay back on the cot, staring up at the blank ceiling. He just wanted to get this done. He had to. He had to do it for Yuna and her smile.

The airship sailed over Macalania gracefully the next day. Tidus sat on the deck, knees pulled up to his chest, while everyone else stayed on the bridge. He stared down at the crystalline trees. Tears prickled in his eyes as he thought of her, on that night.

_It was night. The moon shone on the two of them. They stood in the same place they had their first kiss. Yuna was pressed against his chest in the chilly water. Tidus held her gently, stroking her wet hair.  
"Ummm. . .Yuna?" Tidus suddenly stuttered out, turning Yuna to face him.  
"Yes?" She asked in her sweet voice. It rolled through his ears like honey. Tidus pulled out a medium sized box from his shorts. He handed it to Yuna, blushing. She opened it slowly, eyes sparkling. Two silver rings glittered inside, glowing like the moonlight. Tidus took one ring and slipped it on his own finger.  
"Yuna. . .after we beat Sin. . .I want. . .Would you. . ." His face turned an ever redder color, despite the cold in the air and water.  
"Tidus, I would love to be your bride." Yuna said calmly. Tidus' mouth fell open and then he began to grin. He slipped the matching ring on Yuna's finger and kissed her forehead gently, feeling his chest feel with a love he had not felt before he met Yuna.  
"These rings are a promise. We'll love each other, always." Yuna smiled and nodded. She leaned in to kiss him. Tidus nearly melted._

Now, freely sobbing, he realized he was so naïve.  
"Yuna, did I really think you'd give up just for me?!" He clutched his ring desperately, feeling the cold metal against his fingertips. Letting the wind begin to dry his tears, he slipped it back on his ring finger. Rising, he walked to the elevator slowly to head back to the bridge, words ringing in his ears.  
_"Stay with me. . .until the end."  
"Not until the end. . .always."_

Back on the airship, no one said anything about Tidus' tear-strained face. They got ready to walk to Macalania temple wordlessly. Tidus stood, eyes glassy as they began to half-lead him to the temple. Rikku bounced around him nervously, trying to get him to look up at her. Her attempts failed. From the airship to the temple and through the cave of trials, Tidus said nothing.

Macalania Temple was a bit harder to navigate, but they still made it to the large room inside. Tidus left once again, to acquire the Goddess of ice. Inside the Chamber of the Fayth, Tidus sat with his head in his hands. This was hard for him. He knew that Shiva and Yuna had got along best. Shiva was the most human out of the aeons, besides the Magnus Sisters. Yuna had thought she was a beautiful ice princess. And now, he had to get her, had to have her in his spirit. He sighed, thinking of what to do. His mind reeled.  
"You do not need to fear." A voice spoke from above him. A thin woman Fayth floated above him, whispering in his ears.  
"Shiva.. . ." He whispered.  
"I am not like the others. Yuna. . .she changed me. I will not torment you. I am here to help you." Before Tidus could murmur a word, her body disappeared into him. There was no pain, only warmth. For the first time today, Tidus smiled. Instead of the crying, cursing, and screaming, he heard a baby's laughter, warmchuckling,and soft whispering. He held his chest and cried tears of happiness.

End.


	7. Warming the Heart

Chapter 6 

Boarding the airship, Tidus stopped to look back once more at the white crystal land. Now, he knew why Yuna looked back to say goodbye. Because now, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay, immerse himself in no worries, and be at peace. But instead, he etched the place in his memories and said goodbye. He had to continue his journey, no matter how painful.

Tidus had directed Cid to Guadosalam, to where the Farplane was. No one asked questions. Cid just nodded to the pilots and the airship took off . Tidus bowed and smiled and Cid tried his best to look cheerful. These past few days of flying to the temples had been difficult for him. He forcing himself to say goodbye to Tidus, who was like his own son. The airship had turned into a gloomy hearse lately for everyone. Tidus retreated to the bedroom when Cid turned away from him. Lulu, dark lips turned in a frown, looked up at Wakka.  
"The Farplane. . ." She murmured. Wakka place a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the black mage. Lulu struggled with herself to stay composed as they flew at top speed to the former Guado city.

Guadosalam seemed like a ghost town these days. Few people wandered the tamped paths. There were all sorts of people here now, Guado, Al Bhed, Humans, and even Ronso. Guadosalam was no longer just for the Guado. People came from all over to see the Farplane. Guado no longer lived here for that reason. They weren't respected anymore because of Seymour either. Guadosalam only existed now because of the Farplane.  
"I'll be quick." Tidus promised to his guardians. The party stood outside the Farplane on the steep steps. When the guardians nodded at him, Tidus walked up the rest of the stone steps and disappeared through the Farplane barrier. Rikku shook her head sadly, willing herself to keep thinking of another way, another way to defeat Sin.

The sound of soft running water in the Farplane soothed Tidus immediately. The beauty of the Farplane always stunned him. He walked to his usual spot and dropped to the ground. He closed his eyes and thought hard about his lost love. Tidus felt her approach with his eyes squeezed shut. He could smell her, feel her aura, picture her beautiful body. Opening his eyes, he saw the picture perfect figure before him. She shimmered with the Farplane's glow, and pyreflies escaped from her translucent figure. Her hair moved ever so gently with the Farplane wind. Tidus smiled. Yuna looked unhappy. She pointed to him, every movement for her spirit a great struggle.  
"Yuna. I have to do this. I'll beat Sin - forever. And I have to do this for you." The figure shook it's head vigorously.  
"Don't you remember? Yuna, anywhere you go, I'll follow. Even to the Farplane now. I'll wait for you here...always." Before she could make another gesture, he blew her a kiss and left.

End.


	8. Ready to Battle

Chapter 7 

Tidus was ready to continue his journey after getting strength from seeing Yuna. He and his guardians - no, friends - were ready to go through the hardest temple - Bevelle. There, Tidus would acqure Bahamut, the strong dragon aeon of a child's spirit and Fayth. Then, Tidus could go to Zanarkand. He didn't want to worry with the other Fayth...he had to destroy Sin before it had a chance to kill more people from Spira. It was nearly time for him to destroy Sin - for good.

Bevelle was not the same town it was before. People had left the city after the trials of Lady Yuna years back. Now, only the truly faithful and strong believers still remained living near the temple. It was only these people who still believed that Lady Yuna was a traitor.  
Maester Mika was gone, with the rest of his unsent companions. Other summoners, grateful for Yuna's help, came to send them. No longer was the Maesters of Yevon. Tidus was glad. There was no one to deal with this time. He could go through the temple quickly.  
The cave of trials in the Bevelle temple was the most difficult. With the rising elevator and strange machina paths, it was so easy to get lost. But Tidus, having been through it once, could find his way fairly easily with the help of his other guardians. With his guardians trailing behind him, giving him advice and navigation, he navigated the shafts and placed the spheres. Soon they were back into the circular room, listening to the child's voice belt out the song of the Fayth. Tidus knew the drill, and walked into theChamber of the Fayth.

Bahamut was waiting for him. He and Tidus knew each other from Zanarkand. The Fayth entered his body painlessly, and Tidus felt relief sweep through him. Now, he could defeat Sin. He could save Spira, and Yuna. Quickly, he recovered and went out to meet his guardian, to run back to the airship.

The airship flew across the Calm Lands quickly, as Tidus had directed. Tidus looked out the window forlornly. With Bahamut in his spirit, he was finally ready to take on Sin. He didn't really need the aeons, but he wanted to be able to summon the final aeon. For Yuna. For Spira. For himself. He had to be ready. He couldn't fail now, after coming so far. Now they headed to Zanarkand. First stop - seeing Yunalesca. It was time to end Spira's spiral of death.

END.


	9. Yunalesca's Death

Chapter 8 

As they floated over to Zanarkand, Tidus watched the objects fly by without interest. His sparkling blue eyes had fallen cloudy and dark. Tidus was lost in his thoughts, thinking about Yunalesca. How Yunalesca clouded Yuna's judgment with cunning words.

_The room had taken the party by surprise. Compared to the ruins of Zanarkand, the room was beautiful. With dim lights and golden walls, it seemed like a room of magic. Scantily clad Yunalesca stood before them, smirking.  
"Welcome." She spoke directly to Yuna, acknowledging only her. Yuna bowed. I had wanted to laugh. I didn't think Yuna had to bow to anyone.  
"Are you prepared, Summoner?" Yuna nodded, fearful. Yunalesca gestured to us - the party of guardians.  
"Pick who you want. Pick the one who will be the final aeon." A gasp emerged from the group. Yuna took a step back. Yunalesca chuckled softly.  
"Surely, you knew? One guardian must sacrifice themselves to be the final aeon, to beat Sin." Yuna shook her head.  
"I was prepared to sacrifice myself . . .not my friends!" Yunalesca sighed.  
"There is no other way. You want to beat Sin, don't you? You want to save Spira? Then this is what you must do!" Yuna began to weep. Kimarhi stepped forward to touch her shoulder compassionatly.  
"Kimarhi do it. Do it for Yuna and Ronso. Do it for Spira." He stepped forward to meet Yunalesca.  
"Very good. We will go to the room. The rest of you. . . wait here." Kimarhi followed her up a small flight of stairs.  
"Kimarhi, no!" Yuna shouted, falling to her knees. The Ronso didn't turn around. The doors opened and swallowed Yunalesca and Kimarhi._

Tidus felt the familiar anger inside him grow. Yunalesca . . .he wanted to kill her. Her and her lies. Because of her, Kimarhi and Yuna were dead. He would kill her first. . .and then Sin.

The airship dropped them off near the ruined buildings where Yunalesca reigned. They skipped the trails and fought their way through the domeinto Yunalesca's room. Tidus fought the fiends with a strength that stemmed from his rage. Quickly the summoner and guardiansmade it to the intricate room, where Yunalesca stood.  
"I've been expecting you. It's about time you showed up. Sin is reborn." She opened her arms dramatically.  
"I know." Tidus replied coldly.  
"Then choose. Who is your final aeon?"  
"None of them." Yunalesca laughed aloud.  
"Oh, then how do you expect to beat Sin, fool?" She laughed again.  
"First, I will kill you. You killed Kimarhi, Yuna, and Auron. You won't get away with that!" Tidus drew his sword; the sword Wakka gave him when he first came to Spira. His guardians readied themselves.  
"Your friends chose their fate. As you now have!" Yunalesca's body grew until she turned into a massive creature with bulging eyes. Tidus ran forward, preparing to summon.  
"You summons will not defeat me!" Wakka hit her square with his blitzball. She faultered, but only for a moment.  
"Shiva! Come, help us!" Wakka and Lulu moved back with Rikku as Shiva floated down from the sky. She left puff of cold air behind her body.  
"Ahh. . .Shiva. My precious aeon. Do you remember our travels together?" Shiva held her ground frowning. "I was once your master. Attack me, and you will die."  
"That is a lie." Shiva countered. "You have killed. You have killed friends of mine. I will kill you with icy vengeance." Shiva raised her right hand delicately.  
"Diamond Dust!" She shouted. White ice covered the creature's body.  
"Aaahhhh!!" The creature howled in pain as the ice shattered, sending shards into its body. Shiva stood above the fallen creature, ice blue dreads blowing in the cold wind.  
"Yunalesca . . .you will suffer for your sins." Shiva shot one last ice shard at the creature, stabbing its throat. Black blood poured out as the creature fell still. Shiva walked back to Tidus.  
"Thank you, Shiva." Shiva nodded, jumped back up to the heavens. The party stared as the creatures body morphed back to Yunalesca's human form, then disappeared. Tidus felt tears sting his eyes as he realized she was finally dead, but he brushed them away. Now was not the time for tears.  
"Now, we will go to defeat Sin. Are you all ready?" The guardians nodded. Rikku hung her head, nodded reluctantly. Tidus led the way out back into Zanarkand. Tidus was ready to restore Spira to its former self, a self without fear and without suffering.

End.


	10. Yuna's Final Struggle

Final Fantasy X - Just Smile 

The airship flew them back to the Calm Lands, where Tidus would follow tradition and battle Sin. The grass seemed dull and rough; the sky seemed dark and gray. Cid stared at the landscape silently, unabashedly weeping. Tidus stared at the faded colors forlornly, lost in his own thoughts. It hurt him to remember Sin. It hurt him to remember the pain that he felt after seeing Yuna. . .  
_That day, the rain was pouring down from the heavens.I thoughtI had convinced Yuna to wait just a little longer, just to hold off for now.I thought that the rain had helped convince her. It would been harder to battle in the cold and wet. ButI woke up, and her tent was empty. The sky aboveme was dark, and the clouds still poured water. Her belongings were left, including a small folded piece of paper.I lifted it, feeling a stone settle inmy chest. I knew then. I knew I had failed._

_Dear Tidus,  
I am sorry. I have to do this. I can't just let Spira suffer. And I can't let Kimarhi's death be in vain. So, I have to go. The summons inside me. . .they are telling me I must do it. I can hear Kimarhi, telling me I must be strong. If I don't beat Sin, I'll never be able to live with myself. I would never be able to feel happy again. So, I'm sorry. Tidus, I really do love you. Please understand. I'll always be with you. Thank you Tidus. Please, forgive me.  
Love always,  
Yuna_

_Ifelt the tears dripping downme face as he burst out of the tent and into the slick rain. My tears mixed with the rain water, and soon I was soaked. I didn't notice. The path from Macalania Woods to the Calm Lands was completely muddy.I sloshed through it though, feeling the mud cake onmy legs and splashing up tomy arms. The rain and tears blurredmy vision, andmy shorts were heavy with water and dirt. I just ran faster. Finally, the vast Calm Lands burst out before me. Icould see Sin. The massive monster, lying on the ground, breathing his last breath.I ran closer, jumping down onto the plains, ignoring the pain inmy shins, in my ankle. Then I could see. . .a new aeon, a giant aeon in the shape of a deformed Ronso. It was dark blue, with three massive horns on its head. It was covered in rough fur and had claws the size ofmy arm. He roared as he slashed at the giant monster, causing erosions and lacerations. The monster shuddered and gave one last mighty heave. Tidus ran closer to see Yuna, smiling at him.I smiled too. I though, if Yuna smiled, everything would be okay. But Yuna, kneeled down on the wet grass, her brown hair clinging to her face and neck. Her mismatched eyes were closing slowly.I screamed her name, ran to her, feet beating against the soggy ground. But it was too late. The final aeon, once Kimarhi, took a single claw and stabbed the beautiful summoner through the chest, piercing her heart. The heart that held love for me. The heart that held love for all of Spira. As her body fell to the ground, the final aeon cried out, and disappeared into a mass of pyreflies.I burst forward, just too late, picking up Yuna's bleeding body, and holding it to his chest. Tears exploded out ofmy eyes then, mingling with the rain and mud on his face.I sobbed freely, clutching her body.I screamed at the heavens, never letting her body go. I couldn't. Her blood soaked me, mixing with water. I was cold, wet, and in pain, but none of that mattered. I clutched her body, until Wakka came to pry me away. _

_The next day, everyone was cheering. Except for Tidus, Wakka, Rikku and Lulu. Together they gathered at a harbor in Besaid, with Yuna's body wrapped in a colorful blanket. It was there Wakka and Lulu said their final goodbyes to their loved one. Rikku cried for her cousin. Tidus, however, refused to believe it. Over and over he thought, until finally, he had a plan._

End.


	11. Tidus' Battle

Final Fantasy X - Just Smile

Hahaha. I kept typing Calm Lands as Clam Lands. I just thought I'd share that. Hahaha.

Chapter 10

The Calm Lands were quiet. No people or chocobos were around; the place had been evacuated. Tidus sat on a lone rock in the grass, head in his hands. Sweat dripped from his forehead even though it was cool. He had sent away the mighty airship with his guardians. His heart had broken when he saw Rikku at the window, waving goodbye, tears streaming down her face. Tidus felt guilty, but he knew what he had to do. Softly, he began to hum the Hymn of the Fayth. He closed his eyes, humming and waiting patiently.  
Before long, the ground began to rumble. Sin appeared, walking oddly on two thick limbs. Tidus rose to stare at his former partner. Sin rumbled and growled, falling onto all fours. Tidus prayed Lulu would remember what to do.

_"Lulu, after Sin is gone, you must go back to the Calm Lands."  
"But why?" Tidus shook his head.  
"You'll find something. Please. Just do it." Lulu nodded sadly. Satisfied, Tidus left, preparing for the battle._

"Kimarhi." Tidus spoke loudly, making himself heard in the strong breeze. Sin raised its mighty head and roared into the skies. Tidus took a shaky step forward, becoming closer to the beast.  
"Kimarhi! You know why I'm here." Sin calmed a little, bowing his head gently. His body moved sluggishly. "We have to save Yuna." The beast lay down on the damp grass, breathing heavily. Its body twitched violently as Tidus moved closer to the beast.  
"You remember Yuna. You loved her. I loved her." Sin's body was still. All will to fight was temporarily gone from its mind. Tidus walked to the calm monster, hand outstretched. He brushed his fingertips against the rough skin. It shimmered eerily. Tidus could put his fingers though the skin, like a doorway.  
"I'm not real, Kimarhi. But I can do this. I have to do this." Tidus put his entire hand on the beast's skin. It turned translucent, and Tidus walked though, feeling strange as his bodydisappeared inside Sin. Inside him, the aeons cried out, leaving his body. As they did, the beast moved jerkily. A humongous sound escaped its throat as it reared up on its hind legs. His body began to shimmer and glow. Moaning in agony, his body began to come apart. Skin flew in every direction, turning into shimmering pyreflies before they hit the grass. Sin's body began to disappear, and finally he was gone. A group of pyreflies fluttered down to the grass gently.

End.


	12. New Life

Final Fantasy X - Just Smile 

"We have to go back!" Lulu spit at Cid. Cid shook his head violently.  
"And get ourselves killed? No way!" He gestured to his pilots.  
"Tidus told me to go back! He said I'd find something!" Lulu pleaded. "Please, take me back!" Cid looked at her curiously.  
"Did he say what it was?" She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.  
"What if he's alive?" She said shakily. Cid gestured to his pilots again.  
"To the Calm Lands! Hurry up, you slackers!"

The pyreflies were gone. Tidus lay on the grass, panting heavily. The sun was coming out again above him. He enjoyed the smell of the grass, the feeling of the sun. He grabbed at his chest, sputtering. Sin was gone. Tidus smiled. A small bundle was next to him, and he smiled at it.  
"Remember. . .just smile." He whispered softly before disappearing into the air with a quiet breeze.

"Tidus!" Wakka called, cupping his mouth. Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku were combing the Calm Lands, searching for anything. So far, there was nothing.  
"Wakka! Rikku! Come quick!" Lulu called from his left. Wakka ran over quickly, followed by Rikku. Lulu squatted near the ground, lifting something carefully.  
"What is it?!" Rikku bounced over to Lulu. Lulu let out a sob and collapsed to the ground. Wakka bent near her.  
In her arms, Lulu held a small bundle. A tiny baby lay inside, with short soft brown hair. She opened her eyes slowly. They were mismatched; one green and one blue. The baby smiled at Lulu, grasping her hair with her tiny hand. Out of her other hand fell a sphere. All where silent when Rikku pressed the small button. Tidus' facecame up on the sphere, in the small airship room.  
"Guys, I know I've hurt you again. And I'm sorry. But this time, Sin won't be coming back." He paused, scratching his head. "I'm no good at this. Just remember, that I really care about you all. And please, take Yuna to the Moonflow. For me." The image of Tidus disappeared. Rikku burst into heartbreaking sobs.  
"Tidus. . .he. . .Yunie. . ." Lulu took the baby up into her arms. Wakka gently put an arm around her.  
"Rikku. We are going to raise Yuna. And we are never going to forget Tidus." Lulu spoke shakily, holding the baby against her chest. Rikku nodded tearfully. Wakka took her hand.  
"Let's go home, ya?" They walked off slowly to Cid's airship, holding the tiny baby. Tidus watched from above, watching as Wakka took Yuna from Lulu and kissed her tiny face. The little baby closed her eyes once more, dozing quietly in her new father's arms. Satisfied,Tidus disappeared into the skies.  
"Yuna. . .always smile."

End.


End file.
